1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to memory systems and more particularly to memory systems employing multiple memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processing systems may implement multiple types or levels of memory (e.g. combinations of volatile and non-volatile memory architectures or in-package and external memory) to satisfy a variety of design requirements. For example, multilevel memory may be used to take advantage of increased bandwidth, capacity, and expandability by combining memories that offer one or more of these features. Allocation of data structures among the memories of a multilevel memory system having a unified memory address space can impact the system performance. Conventionally, the operating system or the hardware of the system determines how to allocate data structures among the memories of the multilevel memory system based on static, predefined conditions or based on a seemingly arbitrary allocation. This often can result in an inefficient or ineffective utilization of the different memories of the multilevel memory system.